Macy: The Catalist
by Meagana
Summary: Octavia Joy Macy was a 34 year old Criminal profiler attached to the Pentagon from the FBI, who served her country every day, a little mishap and she was shrunken into 4 year old girl, with all the emotions, physical and emotional needs of a 4 year old, with all the maturity, knowledge, skills, and logic of her former self, and none of the darkness, let's see her shake up the tribe
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU Army Wives Fic that starts Pre Series. Introducing a Catalyst our favorite army wives and their family.

A Unit from the 23rd Airborne Division, led by Michael James Holden in the winter of 2007 is sent to rescue Americans including an American FBI agent being held from a Lab run by an American team of scientists in an Island country most usually used as a tax shelter for the rich and corrupt, When they get there the scientists were destroying their notes, and burning bodies, and they found only three children left alive. Not the adults they heard about in the briefing three barely breathing naked children. Colonel Holden ordered the detainment of the adults and Medevac of the children. Their orders were to fly the children to the closest Trauma 1 certified military hospital which happened to be Fort Marshall. They flew there, and the Pentagon Generals Kostis and Sayer, Major Ackerson were there, along with Agent Ryerson who was 5'2 petite shapely blonde, and wearing a tailored business suit that showed off her curves. Only Holden, Sherwood, and Burton were in the Debriefing with The four Pentagon representatives.

"The three children you found were three of the adults you were sent to rescue somehow which we don't know how since they destroyed their notes, they de-aged them. But we have taken numerous blood samples luckily whatever drug cocktails they used stayed in their systems. Whatever it was is so complex it will take the computers we currently six months to analyze it the samples."

"Who are the children?" Lt. Colonel Joan Burton asked.

"The 18 month old, was 20 year old, Jesse Talbot, a Graduate student at MIT in Computers, the 6 year old boy is 46 year old Tavian Marks, a Physics Professor at Georgia Tech, and the 4 year old girl is 36 year old FBI Profiler Octavia Macy."

"What do we know about them?"

"They still have their knowledge, skills, and maturity, but along with the bodies they seem to have the emotions, needs, energy, and occasionally logic of children. They also have no personal memories, they remember movies, pop culture references, but not why they know those things. They will be adopted out to families with clearance, an eccentric _1931 Ford Model a_ Driving physics Professor in Pasadena we've already matched with Tavian, he has clearance, and will be a good fit, and they were friends and colleagues for years, as for Jesse there's a forensic anthropologist in DC that would be perfect for him. The only question is Macy."

"Not Octavia?" Frank asked.

"If your name was Octavia, you wouldn't use it either. Is how she would answer that question when she asked people to call her by her last name, besides when they were made into little children we had to give them new identities hers is Macy North, that was Joyce and Octavia's original Surname, and that will be her birth name, she is her own daughter, the father being an anonymous sperm donor a lot of women panic when approaching 30. She did she just didn't go out and have her impregnate her with a stranger's sperm."

"You knew her?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I've worked with her several times, she had a brilliant mind, she wasn't tied to the BAU like most FBI Profilers are, and her mind was too sharp, too precious to waste on serial killers. Profilers while Elite, you are numerous enough that they could spare her. She worked as liaison to the Pentagon and worked with Army intelligence on terrorist ops. I was hoping that either Colonel Holden's family or Major Sherwood's family would adopt her."

"Why us?" Michael said calmly.

"Major Sherwood is closest in looks and personality to her adopted father Gunnery Sergeant Joe Macy who died in August 2002 in March 2002 in Kandahar, Afghanistan. He was part of the 15th Expeditionary Marines. Her Mother died three years later, heart failure Macy always insisted it was a broken heart."

"And me?" Michael asked.

"That has more to do with Mrs. Holden, General, Your wife is very similar in personality, to what Joyce Macy was like.

"May I make a suggestion?" Lt. Colonel Joan Burton said. "Provided Claudia Joy agrees, Colonel Holden and Claudia Joy adopts Macy, and Frank and Denise be the Godparents, or if that doesn't work for everyone, Major Sherwood and Denise adopt her, and Claudia Joy and Colonel Holden become the Godparents. It's all going to depend on who the little girl actually clicks with."

They call their wives down, and explained it to them

"Of course we'll adopt her." Claudia Joy said.

"And I always wanted a little girl." Denise said. "But how do we do this?"

"I say you both spend time with her over the next few days, and then ask her to decide." Agent Ryerson said.

Dr. Frasier, smiled. He "Well, she's ready for visitors.

Denise had stopped at the PX and gotten a Solider Bear, and Claudia Joy had brought an activity bag, (like she makes for when kids come to the FRG meetings because babysitters can't be found), Coloring books crayons, activing bags, electronic games with batteries, wooden puzzles, wooden toys, puppets, a Rubik's cube, kids card games, dominos, several notepads, colorful pens, markers. It was all in a heavy colorful canvas bag.) Dr. Frasier's nurse Kathy brought them into the private room, she was in. She was all alone watching television a bad made for TV movie Horror movie.

"….Don't investigate the Sound, NO don't go into the basement, well at least bring a weapon with you, a Glock, a baseball bat, a fireplace Iron…..Now the Monster is eating you, I saw at least 13 things in that basement that could have been used as weapons, and five points you could have used his momentum against him." they looked at her. "I hate defenseless women, we may be the less strong but that doesn't mean weaker."

"Hear, Hear." Frank said. "Oorahh…..I'm Major Frank Sherwood, this is my wife Denise…and this is My C.O…..That means….."

"Commanding Officer….."

"Colonel Michael Holden…..And this is my wife Claudia Joy." Michael said.

"Nice to meet you, my name was Macy, Agent Ryerson said I have to pick between the two of you to be my new parents."

"She did, did she?" Michael said. Claudia joy could tell he was mad.

"Don't be mad at her I was manipulating information out of her, any profiler, used car salesman or Con artist could have done it. I'm surprised it work, she seemed more seasoned than that. She realized what I was doing eventually and put a stop to it."

"How do you feel?" Claudia Joy asked.

"I'm sick of being in this bed, there's nothing wrong with me." She complained.

"They need to make sure." Denise said. "there are a lot of drugs working their way out of your systems any one of them could have any number of side effects."

"Okay, I guess. Say what have you got there?"

"I brought you a bear….."

"A Solider Bear." Denise hands the bear to him. "He doesn't have a rank. He'll be a Major, Major Fuzz Bearwood."

"Did you just name your bear after me?" Frank asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't Surprised if he gets promoted around the same time you do, but he won't go higher than Colonel, because he's a field officer."

They all laughed

"The logical thing to do is to ask you questions about your parenting styles."

"What do you want to know?" Michael

"Well let's start with the basics, would I have any siblings."

"We have two teenage daughter Amanda and Emmalyn, they're 16 and 13." Claudia Joy said.

"We have a 17 year old son Jeremy." Denise said.

"Where would I sleep?"

"We have a finished attic in our house, we use for storage, it just needs to be cleaned out, painted and decorated." Claudia Joy said.

Frank answered. "We don't actually have a room for you, we'll have to request a three bedroom so we can live comfortably until the school year ends and Jeremy goes off to West Point this summer."

"Bed-time?"

"8: 15." Claudia Joy said. "You're only four, your body need sleep, and that also means a nap in the afternoon."

"I agree." Denise said.

"Does that mean Lights out at 8:15, or getting announcing its bedtime at 8:15?"

"Lights Out." Frank said, While Claudia Joy said "Announcing."

"What's your stance on candy, junk food, soda, and fast food?"

"Candy occasionally, soda not until you're older and fast food and junk food never." Claudia Joy said Michael nodded his head and winked at her.

Denise answered. "We don't go to fast food restaurants often but we do once or twice a year, we do indulge in junk food and candy occasionally, but I agree with Claudia Joy no Soda until you're older."

"Your stance on Homosexuality." She said.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Frank said. "I've served with Men and Women I've known were Gay, but they didn't ask and I didn't tell. They were fine soldiers who served with distinction and bravery and were a credit to their uniform."

"I agree with Frank." Michael said.

"I've never had a problem with it." Claudia Joy said.

"Me either." Denise said.

"Now once in your home am I going to be allow to research and learn?" She asked.

"Yes." All four adults said.

"Can I sleep in your bed if I'm scared at night?" that proved that she wasn't just a shrunken adult, in some ways she was a child and needed to be taken care of.

"Of Course you can, you know when I'm gone Denise get very lonely."

"Same with Claudia Joy." Michael said.

"What about when your there." She asked.

"What's one more person in our bed, you're not very big you don't take up much room." Michael said tickling her belly.

"Do you spend time with your kids?" Claudia and Denise answered yes, and Frank and Michael answered that when they were not deployed they spent as much time with their families as possible.

"Do you display the artwork your children make for you?" She asked.

"Well, my kids don't make it anymore, but I put it up on the fridge and had some of it framed." Claudia Joy said.

"So did me." Denise said.

"I still have the Ash tray that Jeremy painted for me with the perfect bull-eye target inside it with sights."

Not to be outdone Michael added. "I have a Blue Duck piggybank on waterskies on my desk Amanda made me in second grade art class."

Macy chuckled. "Alright you keep art projects, television viewing?"

"Well, since you have the maturity of an adult, but the emotions of a child we'd have to discuss that with a psychologist to see what movies and television shows would be appropriate for you." Claudia said. The adults all agreed.

"Discipline"

There was silence.

"If I'm going to live with one of you, this is something I'm going to need to know."

Claudia Joy went first. "In our house, given your age you'd get time outs in the corner, or sent to your room, or given an early bedtime, given your intelligence you'd be made to write a list, or an essay as punishment. Loss of Privileges will be taken away. And when your older, chores, grounding, or community service."

"And Major and Mrs. Sherwood?"

"Confinement to your room, helping with chores, time out, loss of privileges, spanking for major offenses, and when your older, grounding chores, community service, and water downed version of field exercises."

"I still don't know enough about any of you to make such a life changing decision. But God doesn't let us pick our parents so I'm not going to pick mine, I know I used to be an adult, they told me who I used to be, it seems the last decision I made got me into this mess, so I'm not going to decide I'm going to let God or the Universe do that for me. Colonel Holden do you have a large coin, a quarter or bigger."

"I have my 23rd Airborne Division Coin." He said

"Perfect. Colonel Calls, Major flips, and whoever wins I go home with."

"You're leaving this to chance?" Denise said.

"I'd be happy with either one of your families, Mrs. Sherwood, I can't bring myself to make a life-changing decision since the last one I made got myself shrunk and a lot of good people killed, and I can't stay in this hospital room another day or I'll use all these secret agent skills I'm starting to remember against the nurses and support staff, and that's a good way to get blood stream full of Trazadone and four point restraints tying you to the bed, and I have no idea how I know that."

"Frank." Michael hands him the Coin. Frank flips it in the air. "Heads."

The Coin flips several times in the air before landing in Major Sherwood's Open palm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Frank what does it say?" Denise said impatiently.

"I'm Sorry Dee, it says Heads."

"It's alright, it was fair, and Claudia Joy and Michael will make wonderful parents."

"Well you two are going to be her Godparents we're having the ceremony next week." Claudia Joy said.

"Do I have to wear a frilly white dress?" Macy said wrinkling her nose.

"Older children wear simpler white gowns then the ones infants wear, sweetheart."

"Oh, Okay." Macy yawned.

"I think it's time for a nap.' Claudia Joy said.

"Okay, I need Major Fuzz." Claudia Joy helped her under the covers and handed her the bear.

"Will you sing to me?"

"I'll sing to you." Michael said. "March along, sing along as we sing our song, with the army of the free….." Michael sang low and soft and in a lullaby tone soon Macy was asleep.

Macy despite saying she's fine actually won't be discharged for several more days. Giving Claudia Joy and her to decide what she wanted her room to be like. Their 16 year old daughter Amanda was away at St. Catherine's a Boarding school in Charleston so she could stay in her room, until the room was ready Amanda said it was alright. She had come home and met Macy. She liked her.

"So what color do you want your room?" Claudia Joy showed her Paint samples.

"I like this color." She said. "That's called Yucatan."

""It's a bright blue, but I want white trim, on all the doors, and windows, and paneling, and I want all my furniture to me white, and my linens to be white and blue, can you do that?"

"Yes, we can do that."

"And I want a framed Print of Van Gogh's Starry Night."

"Of Course."

"And I'll need Multi bookshelves, because I'll have be having lots of books."

"We'll take care of sweetie."

"And I need a Lt. Colonel Joan Bearton, and a Colonel Michael Golden, He's a California Golden Bear…."

She was smiling. "I see, of course" She said smiling she was laughing on the inside.

"And we need Velcro, and to make up rank insignia for them."

"Of course." A few days later, she was discharged. She was carrying Major Fuzz with her, they went to the PX, and picked up some toys, clothes and books, her clothes tended to be Jeans, various colored polos, and Matching chucks and matching hair ribbons in her twin braids, she also got overalls, and t-shirts for working in the garden. 'I have all this knowledge of plants and gardening so I must like It.', Claudia agreed with that. They she got mostly boy, and unisex toys, and a lot of books that should be way over her age level, they got her a stereo and various CDs, mostly classical, Modern Crossover Country. Emmalin had been introducing her to music the since she'd been visiting in the hospital. She only got two dozen CDs. Emmalin would burn her more. They didn't want to get her a DC so they got her a portal DVD player, and raided the $5 DVD bin. They got at least 30, DVDs. Mostly classic Movies, Children's or family movies. The next day they would start on the attic room which was now empty but still needed to be cleaned. It was March, and a few more months, until the Promotion list came out. Michael would be the General and everything would change. At least Claudia Joy hoped so. That night, Macy slept in Amanda's bed in her new Wonder woman pajamas, Macy was obsessed with Wonder Woman, with her Major, Colonel and Lt. Colonel Bears, and Michael and Claudia Joy tucked her in. Michael made sure there were no monsters. Claudia gave her, her bath and braided her hair.

The next day, she helped, as Claudia Joy, and Denise cleaned the attic room. Emmalin and Jeremy were at school, and the Major and Colonel were at work. They finished by Noon had Lunch. They had Peanut Butter and Jelly, and Claudia Joy had cut it into quarters Macy ate her sandwich dutifully and took a sip of her milk."

"I don't think I like Cow's Milk, Mommy."

Startled for a minute at being called Mommy Claudia Joy realized she had a Problem to solve. "That's okay, sweetie, Emmalin doesn't either she drinks Almond milk do you want to try that?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll get it." Denise said. She got the milk. As Claudia Joy poured out the milk out of Macy's Stars and Stripes Sippy Cup. Denise Poured the Almond Milk and screwed the lid on tight handing it to Macy, Macy took a drink.

"Hmmm. I like this better."

"Alright good." With that Problem solved Macy finished her entire lunch and drank all her milk. They went back to the PX.

Meanwhile, In Colonel Holden's Office. Colonel Michael Holden was in conference with General Kostis, Major Ackerson, and Agent Ryerson.

"It isn't necessary for you to give us a stipend for taking in Macy." Colonel Holden said. "I make enough as a Colonel to support her." Michael said.

"Monthly yes, but the initial set up can be expensive, so money will be coming to both you and her, her to be kept in a trust until she is of age, and to you, to help you set her up in New Life, as part of her Mother Octavia Macy's Will, if you don't accept the money, she won't get the trust money, and she also won't get any of the personal belongings that we've packed up for her and are being kept for her in storage here should she ever want them. It's at Pack it Up-Self-Storage Unit Number B-12, here's the Key…." Ackerson said, handing the key over to Michael.

"Fine." He said. He would accept that because the girl deserved the money and her things.

"We've also taken the liberty of putting all of Octavia Macy's Stocks, and such in Macy's name, here they are. " Agent Ryerson says hands them over.

"And she restored with her stepfather a 1966 Mustang Fastback, It was her baby, she loved it." General Kostis hands over the keys and the keys to another storage unit. "It's in storage Unit B-13, but you need to drive it every couple of months, It was very special to her. Her stepfather bought it before he went to Vietnam and then couldn't look at it for 15, years, it sat unused, it needed a lot of work, they restored it together, and he gave it to her, when they finished it. She drove it across country to scatter his ashes, and then again to scatter her mother's on the same cliff."

"I understand."

"Here are her files, everything birth to her until she became Macy, even the classified files. Her father, stepfather, and mother."

Michael looked. "This says her father is My Cousin Bobby but he disappeared in 1970."

"The army wasn't exactly truthful about what happened to him Colonel, he died in 1973, in a real FUBAR incident he gave his life so that people could get out of Vietnam including the pregnant Joyce, he wasn't killed in 1970, he was captured and then rescued, he joined a Military Intelligence group, Joyce North was an Embedded Journalist, it's how she met Jack Macy as well interviewing injured Marines in Rehab after the war.

"Can I tell my Aunt and Uncle they'll want to know?"

"Yes, But remember Macy is Octavia Macy's daughter, and Robert Keith Holden's Granddaughter. Do you know where he's buried?"

"Yes, he's buried in Arlington Under Corporal RK Holden, and records have the wrong Serial Number and Social Security number, they never awarded the Silver Star he was awarded for the '73 incident the President would probably want to do a ceremony with them and your wife and daughters, as soon as possible."

"Of course."

"Have a nice day, Colonel." They got up and left. He went through the rest of his day until he gave up two and started verifying everything they said. When he was satisfied he was able to concentrate and able to work better. At 5:20 he left for the day. He stopped on the way home and got a dozen red roses for Claudia Joy, a dozen red Roses for Emmalin, and Yellow and white Daisy Crown for Macy. She'd appreciate that more than a bouquet. It would only last a few days, but he was sure she'd like it. He pulled in, and as soon as he came in the door. Macy ran up to him and attached herself to his leg. In some ways she really was like a typical four year old.

"Hello, Macy."

"Hi, Daddy. How was work?"

"It was fine, you mind letting go so I can walk."

"Alright." And in some ways she was mature and logical. She let go and walked beside her.

"Here." He dropped the crown onto her head.

"Oh, I'm just like a Princess, but if I'm going to be a Princess, I'm going to be like Diana of Themyscira she knew how to get stuff done."

And they walked into the kitchen where Claudia Joy was making dinner. Claudia Joy kissed him. He pulled out the Red roses and hands them to her.

"Where's Emmalin, I got her Yellow Roses."

"She has a Chemistry test so she's studying at Torrey West's House, and having Dinner over there." Claudia Joy said. So, How was your day?" Claudia Joy asked.

"Fine I have some things we need to talk about without the kids."

"Kissy stuff?" Macy looked grossed out at the prospect.

"No Army stuff."

"Oh, Okay Can I watch TV."

"Just half an Hour, Dinner's almost ready, and only the five channels we talked about."

"Yes, Ma'am." She ran out of the room.

"Five channels?"

"I told her she's only allowed to watch The Cartoon Network, PBS, Turner Classic Movies, Disney Channel, and Nickelodeon, if we're not there to approve of her choices."

"Sounds good."

"SO what did you want to talk to me about?" She put the flowers in vases with water. He began to tell her everything. They didn't even realize it was going to take longer than half hour until the timer range. "I could keep it warm."

"No, We'll finish after dinner, the table is set, we'll eat, it smells delicious by the way what are we having?"

"Turkey Meatloaf, with cheesy Potatoes, Carrots, and Broccoli, it was Macy's choice, I showed her my recipes, and she wanted to try this one she helped me make it."

"I'll get Macy." Michal said. Michael went in the other room. He went in the living room. Macy was watching, a Bizarre scene in a Black and White Movie.

"What are you watching?" Michael asked.

"You can't Take it with you, it's a great Movie, I saw it in the hospital, Can I buy it on DVD?"

"Sure, but now it's dinner time you need to turn the TV off."

"Yes, Sir." He turned it off. She took his hand. "Are you and Mommy done talking?"

"No, not yet."

"It's about me isn't it."

"Yes."

"Then why can't I hear?"

"We'll tell you what's important for you to hear."

"You know this should upset me, it should send me into a tantrum, if I was any other four year old it would, but some reason only being told what I need to know, doesn't really bother me, I mean it annoys me, but it seems normal, like something I should expect, not because I'm a kid, but because that's how it is."

"Octavia Macy, your Mother" They had started calling Octavia Macy's Mother a few days ago. " worked in the Pentagon as a Profiler, on loan from the FBI, I'm sure there were plenty of times she was told it was need to know, or above her security clearance, I'm sure you were told the same thing when you asked."

"Probably."

After dinner they at sat down and talked then they called Aunt Edie and Uncle Joe, Who were thrilled to have a grand daughter and a grave to visit, Michael had gotten a location, that afternoon around 4 O'clock, He was buried under the name Corporal R.K. Holden, and had apparently been awarded the Silver Star. And His Aunt and Uncle and his family had to go to a ceremony with the president to award the Silver Star. His Aunt and Uncle were willing. He just out.

The next morning Claudia Joy was on the Phone all day, with Edie, the Presidential Press secretary, and Dr. Westfall's Personal Assistant, the Ceremony would be Next Friday on the 23rd. She talked to Edie and Joe it was all arranged. They arranged the hotel, everything, then she had to go to the PX, Macy had no formal clothes, so she went clothes shopping for Macy and it was a surprisingly easy to get her into formal clothing as long as it didn't have flowers or anything close to what people considered a girly color, she'd even wear dresses as long as she could wear her chucks so Claudia Joy bought Black on Black low top chucks, for the ceremony, and a Blue-Grey dress, and several dresses in Blue, Black, and Gray, and White, Light blue, and grey cardigan sweaters, and a Little Black purse to match her Chucks, Which Macy put in two Pocket protectors with five colorful mini colorful ball point pens each and a 5 by 3 notebook, hand-gel, A Laminated Card telling whoever exactly who she and who she belongs to, and her address, and telephone number, bandages and Neosporin, several pill bottles with over the counter medications such as allergy pills, aspirin, Tylenol, Imodium, Etc., in packed toilet seat covers, hand wipes, Stain remover in a spray Bottle, odor remover in a Spray Bottle, sunblock, Zip tie cuffs, thank you cards, a fountain pen, and $10.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 **Author's side note: Because I really liked the second Emmalin and Second TJ, the only ones. The first TJ was obnoxious and didn't look like he could be related to Roxie, and the first Emmalin didn't have much of a personality, it wasn't her fault she didn't have the screen time to develop one, but still. In my West Wing Cross, they have the same election schedule as real life Leo didn't die, and he married (retired) Colonel Hollis Mann, when she broke it off with Gibbs they met at a political function, before she retired and Jared Booth may have been working at the Pentagon when he rescued his brother but his immediate Boss was General Jack O'Neill since he was an SGC member before that, so there was no court martial and Jack O'Neill just made him do all his paperwork for him. Also, Jonathon O'Neill Jackson (Mini Jack) happened in season 2, and everything that happened in Stargate SG1, and Stargate: Atlantis happened two years earlier, to shift with it being one year after Stargate. And there is no Stargate Universe as it's an abomination. Also no Kinsey.**

Michael and Amanda were packing, Emmalin was helping Macy pack an activity bag for the plan ride, Emmalin and Amanda were old enough and responsible enough to pack their own suitcases, Macy wouldn't be able to until she was about 10, or 12, or knowing her six. Claudia Joy was going over her list, whenever they traveled, she always had a list. She liked President Bartlett at least Santos hasn't been elected yet, he was good for the country, he was good for the military, but she really hoped he wasn't the type hold a grudge after all it was Michael who injured his knee in an Army-Navy game 22 years ago, that ended his football career. Of course he became a Marine Officer, and a Naval Aviator, before his political career. Claudia Joy checked the agenda flight leaves at Thursday 5am, arrives 6:16. Car will be waiting for us, Check into the Hotel between 7 and 11 am, Meet Edie and Joe at Noon at the hotel restaurant. Back to the Suite By 1:30, Shower, dressed and leave by 3:30, 5:00 cocktail and Dinner reception at Washington Officer's Club Michael and I, Friday Breakfast 9:00 breakfast at the white House, Noon Rose Garden Ceremony With President Bartlett. 2 pm Luncheon at the White house. 6 Pm Dinner with Joe and Edie, 6am flight home, the next Morning.

They wake up in the morning and it's not a mad dash as Macy expects it to be its planned and everything down to the letter, and in precision and perfect. They're driven to the airport and they check their luggage, they arrive in DC, a Car with a Sergeant is waiting for them, he takes all their bags, and they they're driven to their hotel, they check into their suite, which has two bedrooms, a living room, and a couch.

"I'll take the couch." Macy said. "I'm the smallest, I'll fit."

"Alright honey, but if you get scared you can come sleep with Mommy and me." Michael said.

"What time is it?" Macy asked.

"It's 9:15." Michael said.

"We have nothing to do until noon."

"We have to hang up our clothes so they don't get wrinkled." He said.

"I'm too short to do that."

"You make a good point, but you can put away your underwear, undershirts, socks, slips, pajamas, handkerchiefs…." For some reason like her Octavia Joy Holden Macy, Macy always insisted on carrying around a handkerchief, then again so did Claudia Joy, and Michael so maybe it wasn't all that strange; Joyce carried one, and so did Bobby, Frank and Jack Macy. So He opened the drawer of a bureau, and she opened her cool bright Blue with deep Purple Polka Dot rolling suitcase. She unzipped it, and inside were organizational travel bags, her smaller bags were Wonder Woman themed. She took out the One with her Socks and Underclothes unpacked them, then the handkerchiefs, then the pajamas. Then they came to her casual clothes, and dress clothes they hung those both up. She had two sets of shoes her usual Black on Black low top chucks, and a pair of Black Mary Janes, Which she was not happy about. But her Mommy had been adamant. You do not wear scuffed up Basketball Shoes to the White House.

After everything was put away, and everyone was cleaned up for travel. They put Edie and Joe Holden in, the hotel restaurant in a private dining room for lunch, Edie and Joe were already waiting. When Michael, Claudia Joe, Amanda, and Macy entered.

"Joe, she looks just like Bobby….."+-

"She does, she really does….."

"Aunt Edie, Uncle Joe, Girls this is Your Aunt Edie, and Uncle Joe…..you remember Amanda and Emmalin."

Of Course….." Edie said.

"And this is Macy Joy Holden."

"Nice to meet you." Macy said sitting down on her knees on a chair. "What do I call you? Do I call you Aunt and Uncle, or do I call you something else. Daddy said you was my Mama's first daddy's parents."

"That's right." Edie said.

"Gunny was a good daddy to Mama, but she still missed her first daddy."

"I'm sure she did sweetheart, she named you after Gunny, Macy."

"Macy after her, she took his last name and used it in the field, Joy after her Mom, anything was better than Octavia Mama Thought that name was child abuse."

"I think you may be right." Edie said. They talked and laughed and had a good time with their relatives until it was time to go. Amanda and Emmalin assured their parents they would be fine babysitting for the night. Claudia Joy and Michael went to the party. They worked the room. Spoke to Several High ranking Generals, and Admirals. Everything went well. Michael and Claudia got back to the Hotel and went to bed everyone was up early, to get ready for the day. It was going to be a long one. The car arrived at 7:30. They arrived at the white house at 8:30, they along with Edie, and Joe, joined a small breakfast tastefully done outside where Michael knew the Rose Garden entrance was. Abbey Bartlett came out and they all stood.

"Welcome and thanks for coming, later my husband is going to give a great speech written by but today we're basically here to honor two individuals Corporal Robert Keith Holden US Army who gave his life so many people including his pregnant lover could escape Vietnam with their lives, which is why in 1973 he was awarded with the Silver Star, and the child who would be born six months later, Special Agent Octavia Joy Holden Macy, Who gave her life recently in a conflict with terrorists developing a Bioterror weapon. She has been awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom, the FBI Director is also going award her the FBI Medal of Valor, and her daughter is going to receive the FBI Memorial Shield."

Bartlett Stood at the Podium at the rose Garden.

"What does it mean to be a Hero? Robert Keith Holden wasn't thinking of heroism when he saved those lives sacrificing his life, he was only thinking of his child. He was only thinking of how to safety get his child to safety, but he had done that before in 1970, gone to help someone else, thought of someone else when it was captured by the enemy, his daughter was much the same she saved my life once much to the secret service and my wife's chagrin, I've met his father former Air Force General Holden, saved countless lives in World war II and Korea by delivering People and Goods where they needed to be, I've Met the Holden's Nephew Colonel Michael Holden I fine man and a loving father. Service to One's country is a Holden tradition and like her father, Octavia Macy served her country and serviced it well. Now for the parents of Robert Keith Holden we have the Silver Star he was supposed to be awarded 35 years ago…."

He steps down from the Podium, and Jack His new Body man helps him, and then hands him the Silver Star, and President Bartlett hands it to Edie. "For Gallantry against an Enemy against the United States, Corporal Robert Keith Holden."

"Thank you."

"The Late Octavia Joy Holden Macy has been awarded the Presidential medal of freedom in her actions, she was captured and experimented on, tortured by enemy scientists for days she protected the other prisoners as best she could and was able to get a message giving out their coordinates so a rescue mission was able to be mounted, so I award it to her next of Kin her daughter Macy Joy Holden." The press snap pictures. Then the FBI Director comes. And gives her, his awards. Then there's a Luncheon. It was boring as far as Macy was concerned. Amanda had found some cute boy to amuse herself with. Emmalin was talking hockey with an air force Captain.

Colonel Carter appears and the Young blonde Captain, jumps to his feet and salutes.

Returns the salute and he goes back to attention. "Captain Jackson, I was surprised when you didn't follow into your Uncle's footsteps, and instead went to the Elite Terrorist task force at the Pentagon."

"There's room for only one Jack O'Neill at the Mountain, Colonel Carter, besides I found a Home at the Pentagon, and Special Agent Macy was a great partner and friend, it bothered me greatly when we were ordered to stand down and let the 23rd Airborne division rescue her. But I suppose it was a good thing, there was nothing much left, she's dead the two remaining civilians were put into Witness Protection, she died how she lived protecting others and serving her county just like you or I would have, Ma'am."

"She has the medals to prove it."

"Awarded to her child instead of her." He bit out bitterly.

"Captain you're going to meet that Little girl, come on that's an order."

"You knew my Cousin Octavia?" Emmalin asked.

"Yes, I was her partner at the pentagon. Captain Jonathon O'Neill Jackson, US Air Force, call me Jack."

"Alright, Jack you want to meet Macy, I'll ask my parents if it's alright.'

She did, and Captain Jackson went up to Macy who was in Michael's lap, and taking notes of what everyone was saying in steno in her 3x5 notebook in royal blue pen, Emmalin came over.

"Dad cousin Octavia's work partner would like to meet Macy."

"What's his name?"

"He's an Air Force Captain about 25, his name is Jonathon O'Neill Jackson, Colonel Carter and he alluded to the fact that he's General O'Neill's nephew."

Michael chuckled. "Send him over, I know Jack O'Neill he'll take care of it, if he makes Macy cry."

Emmalin leaves and comes back with Captain Jackson. He salutes Michael, because Jack has the utmost respect for Michael it's a perfect salute. Michael returns the salute.

"Nice to meet you, Captain Jackson, you knew Octavia well."

"Most of her friends called her Joy, Sir. I was one of them, And in the field we called her Macy."

"How close were you?"

"Like brother and sister, comrades in arms, I cared about her very much, but nothing could ever happen between us."

"Why don't you tell us about her?" Claudia Joy said. And Jack Jackson told some non-classified stories about His partner. The next day morning the Holden's flew home, and took a car back to fort Marshall, Amanda went back to St. Catherine's, Emmaline went back to Ft. Marshall High School, and Claudia Joy was looking into educational options for Macy for next year, which would be preschool, or she turns 5, on New Year's Day. The day after they returned Claudia Joy signed Macy up for the base Preschool three times a week. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, so she could socialize with her peers.

Her first day of school. She had a Black kid's with stars all over. It was the only kids backpack at the PX she liked, and it came with a matching cross-body purse. Emmalin helped her pick out her clothes for school. Rainbow leggings, and a Purple top, and Purple low top chucks instead of her black on black ones, Purple hair ribbons in her twin braids, they had breakfast together as a family.

"Are you excited for your first day of preschool?" Michael asked.

"Yes, when are you going to hear if you'll stay a Colonel or become a General?"

He smiled warmly. "Next week, the ceremony will be two weeks after that."

"You'll get it Daddy, you're the best there's no way they won't pick you." Macy said with such conviction. After breakfast. Claudia Joy took, Emmalin to school, and took, Macy to Preschool. Miss Ella was the preschool teacher. She was the wife of an NCO, who didn't mind his wife working until they had kids that is. Corporal Stephen "Fitz" Fitzpatrick in Lt. Colonel Joan Burton. Joan had said they were genuinely nice people. Fitz was a fourth generation US Solider,

"Good Morning, Mrs. Fitzpatrick?"

"Ella, or as the kids call me Miss Ella, and this must be Macy….."

"Are we early?" there was no one in the classroom but the three of them.

"Yes, Not even my assistant Miss Delia is here yet, but Why don't you help Macy find her cubby….."

"I can find it, does it have my name on it?"

'Yes."

"Alright." Macy ran off.

"She can already read and write fairly well." Claudia Joy said.

"Why did you enroll her in preschool, she should be in at a private school for the gifted."

"It's Months until September, and she needs to socialize with children her own age, so she can learn to interact with people same as any four year old."

Ella nodded. She couldn't wait to have kids. She and Steve were waiting to try until he made Sergeant which should be sometime next year. Since she'd have to quit her job, they'd need the pay bump. Macy skipped back over, carrying a square Stars and stripes zipper bag with a strap that fit around her shoulder. That was filled with her notebooks, coloring books, pens, pencils, crayons.

"I hung up my Backpack and my jacket Mommy in My cubby, and I got my supplies."

"That's great sweetheart, but you may not need them, I have to go now, sweetie."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, sweetie I do."

"Okay." She knew she did. The other kids started to arrive, none of them really interested her, she played with the other kids but didn't make any friends. Meanwhile, In Colonel Holden's Office, Claudia Joy Holden and Michael Holden were being briefed by defense department doctor with experience with these types of things.

"She will continue to age normally, according to the blood work that was taken. Mentally and emotionally she really is 4 years old, she has the knowledge and skills of an adult, and she is very precocious and mature, but she really is only 4 years old. There are times when her understanding of things are as a 4 year old understands them. She seems to be ignoring anything in Octavia's education she doesn't want to deal with like Human reproduction."

They continued to talk. Back at preschool, Macy interacted with the other children, she played with them but didn't make any friends, though she was friendly with everyone and everyone was friendly to her. She just didn't click with anyone. One day, when Emmalin and her friends took her for Ice Cream at the commissary, Macy got them to start a rumor about Lenore Baker, that Lenore Baker, actually got off on starting rumors, and playing with people heads, especially people she felt were below her. Lenore Baker tried to start the rumor that, Macy was Colonel Holden's through an affair but none of her usual gossip lines were open to her, they were all polite, but cold, and none would spread the tumor for her. She eventually heard the tumor from her daughter Caitlin that, she was a compulsive liar and a Sex addict that got off on playing games with people minds and had to pay male prostitutes in Charleston to please her because her husband couldn't do the job. She was shocked and appalled she would get revenge. Since she couldn't start rumors, she talked to David Cunningham her source in Washington, it seemed Michael Holden was getting the promotion and not her husband, with her usual ability to spread rumors cut off, she would need to get creative. Most people had no idea Lenore Baker was a somewhat talented Hacker, and she made life very difficult electronically for Claudia Joy, for the next few days, unfortunately she was caught because she just even though she was very good, she was rusty and hadn't used her skills in two years which could get her caught, which did this time. To save her husband the embarrassment both husband and wife were transferred to the Pentagon, and Colonel Holden was given the Promotion to Brigadier General. Emmalin babysat her that night they had the ceremony and they watched her new favorite Movie, The Incredibles.

Saturday as the wives only tea, and she dressed exactly like mommy and followed her around. And went with her off post to deliver the babies, she stayed out of the way though. Although she was in the pact when they decided to all be friends. That night the babies stayed at their house, and her daddy was a little upset but he got over it. Colonel Joan was Deputy Garrison commander, and he needed her to be sharp, but she was going through PTSD, Macy mentioned this to him and he nodded.

Monday morning there was a new student in his class. Finn, he was funny and smart, and he got her, and they became fast friends.

"Mommy, Mommy, I made a friend today in School, this is Finn….."

"Hello, Finn, I'm Mrs. Holden." Mrs. LeBlanc came to pick up Finn.

"Hi, Mrs. LeBlanc." She said brightly.

"Hi, Macy how are you."

"I'm fine."

"Mom, Macy is my friend." Finn said.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Well, she's a girl who's a friend, but does that make her my girlfriend?" Finn asked.

"No, sweetie it doesn't."

"Then no she isn't.'

"Cool."

"Maybe you can come over my house to play Finn, I have some really cool toys."

"That would be fine." Claudia Joy said. "Finn is welcome anytime."

"Cool." Finn said.

"Bye, Finn, Bye Mrs. LeBlanc, I'll see you Wednesday Finn, Tomorrow I'm spending the day with Miss Denise….."

She hugs Finn, and then goes over to her Mother.

"Bye Roxie, I'll see you soon." Claudia Joy Said. The next day. She helps Denise sent a care package to Frank.

"You'll think he'll like it Miss Denise?"

"I think he'll love it, Macy, he has such a soft spot for you, Macy."

"I like him too, Miss Denise. He reminds me of Gunny, my grandpa I think it's fuzzy. But since the army sent me the pictures I have a picture of Gunny, me, Mommy, and Grandma Joyce when I was a baby, I 'member now." It was faked of course, but Macy didn't know that. And she really did have memories of Gunny. "Major Frank is a good man, I'm proud he's my Godfather."

"That he is."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"You need help."

"I can do it myself, I'm a big girl."

Jeremy came in and started beating his mother. When Macy came out she saw this ran into Frank, and Denise's room and called her daddy.

"General Holden's office."

"Daddy….."

"Macy, what's wrong."

"Jeremy is beating up, Miss Denise." He sent the MPs, immediately and went himself and told his daughter to hide in the closet. Roxy showed up, and kicked him in the balls and scared him off but the MPs still went looking for him, with prodding from Macy Denise decided to press charges. Incidentally, if he joined the Army and got counseling it would all go away and his record would be expunged. Since he wasn't quite 18, she made appointments with Roland Burton for him, and a recruiter and insisted Michael go with him, but didn't kick him out of the house she had a video chat with Frank.

"He hit you and he's still in the house?"

"He's having anger management sessions with Roland and, he's been talking to a recruiter, he's going to join the army, it's a condition of his arrest." She said. 'Macy insisted I have him arrested so did Michael do I did, but I didn't want to kick him out of the house, so I didn't as long as he stops and he goes to counseling he can stay, but he hits once more, I hit back and call the cops, he knows this, I refuse to be victim Frank, Macy and Roxy LeBlanc, have been helping me see this, I was so ashamed what kind of mother's own child hits them, but they made me see it was his problem, he's been better behaved lately, He leaves for basic two weeks after school lets out, he plans to go through ranger school, and OCS at some point, he has a definite career path in mind. Frank can you please forgive him? I have."

"As long as he takes steps to make amends and continues to do right by you, I suppose I can." Frank said. Macy really had changed him.

Meanwhile, seeing through a profiler's eyes Macy alerts her father to the fact an Army wife is possibly being beaten and when he investigates he finds it's true. Her husband is fact very unstable and issues death threats against General Holden and his family. They are taken seriously and George Polarksi is arrested. Marilyn Polarski takes this opportunity to file for divorce take her kids and run away with the civilian she's been seein


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **If You seriously think I own any of this, You're crazier than any scheme Lucy Ricardo ever came up with. If I did I wouldn't a lot of things would be different on the screen, Army Wives wouldn't have ended when it did or how it did. Also Cassandra Frasier was found in Season two which would have been 1996, and she was 11. After two years playing catch-up, she was discovered to be a Genius and skipped to high school, and graduated high school at 14, she graduated college at 18, four years graduated Medical School at 22, So she'll be an Intern. Also Stargate Universe Never happened. Any other changes will be explained as I go.**

Amanda's graduation ceremony was May 26th. Her Parents and Sisters went, she was planning on staying for the summer session for College credit which was code for partying and protesting but Macy blackmailed her into just coming home. She's a freaky little sneak. After the graduation they come home, with all her stuff. Her youngest sister asks her a series of questions and apparently by her reactions has all kinds of dirt on her. But Amanda couldn't stay mad at her. She really couldn't. Instead of University of Virginia, or University of South Carolina like she had planned Macy had convinced her to accept her invitation to Harvard University. She had also convinced her Mom to finish her Law school credits, in the fall. Amanda had to agree she was happy the kid had joined their little family. It was still a little strange to suddenly have a four year old sister, who was really her father's cousin's daughter. Speaking of Dad's relatives, she really needed Aunt Edie's secret, because the woman was 85 and looked about 60. You can't buy, or pay surgeons to make you look that good, and make it look natural. It's either in your genes or it's not. So part of her envied her little sister having that in her genes, and part of her was sad for her little sister, she had, had a lot of tragedy in her young life, and she was apparently a on the high end of genius, life would not be easy for her. Amanda ran into Jeremy Sherwood when she was picking up some things at the PX for her Mom. And the two got to talking, he had enlisted and had to report to basic training June 29th. But he was perfectly willing to hang out with her until then. He did admit he had some anger control issues, and was arrested for Misdemeanor assault once, and asked if that made a difference. She said no it didn't.

June came without incidence, the changes Macy made to the world of Fort Marshall were of course not noticed by the civilians and soldiers of Fort Marshall, but the Fates who were above the others who were above the co called Ascended were amused as can be. The Fates which were many and not three like in Mythology, and like the ascended you became part of it when you died, but you had to be invited, and you didn't need to get their on your own. They did interfere, often and whenever they felt like it. Making sure that Octavia Joy Holden Macy made into that Scientist's list was just one duck, then making sure Colonel Holden's Unit was the one to rescue her, everything was working out as it should. But Fates knew there were some things that had to happen with or without Macy's Interference. Jeremy left on June 28th, after a hot and heavy romance with Amanda. The Week Jeremy leaves, Frank's Chopper goes down and Denise feels more alone than ever Amanda is there for her, as Jeremy would be if he could be he has really grown up since he's been in therapy. Denise and Roland are held hostage by Sgt. Peter Belgrad, Macy was not with them, had she been there as the Fates had planned she would have deescalated the situation before he even drew the gun, but we have free will, and sometimes that gets in the way of Fates plans for us. Emmalin was staying and home and asked if she wanted to stay with her, and she did. They ate Candy, and watched scary movies, and played loud music while doing air guitar, and were completely unaware anything was happening. They played chess and Poker which Emmalin lost, and Wii Bowling, and Boxing which Emmalin won. When Emmalin realized her Mom was taking a while. She called her and it went straight to Voice mail. She called Denise, and it went straight to Voice Mail. She called her dad because she was worried he picked up he explained and told her to keep Macy busy and make sure she doesn't find out. So She did she kept Macy busy, by letting her pretty much do, and eat whatever she wanted, until her parents came home. It took hours for the sugar High four year old to crash. And she spent the rest of the night in her Michael and Claudia Joy's bed because she had a tummy ache.

The next week Claudia Joy holds a 4th of July Picnic at her House, Macy spends all day telling everyone accurate but disturbing Historical facts about the Revolution, and 1st Continental congress. Joan considers retiring rather than risk a court Marshal, Roland goes to General Holden on his wife's behalf which pisses off Joan. Trevor is getting ready to deploy.

Back at The Holden residence, One newly legal Holden was looking at the calendar on her phone and counting. She only missed a few pills, and Jeremy they only got too involved to put it on right from the beginning once. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Her Youngest sister came in. She threw a pregnancy test at her.

"How did you know?" Amanda asked.

"I can read people."

"Where did you get this?"

"I hypnotized a Private to buy it for me."

"You can do that?" Amanda asked

"I'm kidding, I gave a private from Colonel Mayfield's Unit $30 which I took from your purse and said he could keep the change if he got me that pregnancy test."

"Thanks, I couldn't be seen buying a pregnancy test, although $30 is a little expensive."

"The PX, charges 4 bucks, I made him buy 3 different kinds, so that's 18 bucks to keep quiet. Which he will. Since he has no idea who I am." She walks over hands and other two, to her.

"Thanks. Why?"

"Two horny teenagers, one about to go into the army, It was bound to happen."

Pregnant, +, ℗, She was Pregnant. She broke down into Sobs, Claudia Joy comes into see what the problem is. And she sees the pregnancy tests.

"Macy I think its best you go back to your room so I can talk to Amanda."

"But I want to stay."

"I could always take away your Library card and your Internet Access." Claudia Joy said.

"I'll be in my room." Macy said and quickly left. Claudia Joy sat down.

"Jeremy's?"

"Yes, It was the first time we did, we used protection but not from the exact moment of contact. And I had just started taking the pills and wasn't as good as remembering to take them as I could have been."

"Oh, Honey. We'll get through this."

"I want to keep it, but I want to go to college too, I'm starting Harvard in the fall, I still want to go, but I don't think I can handle a baby, and the course load."

Meanwhile across town, Trevor is injured and can't deploy with his Unit, and Roxy's unreliable, erratic, eccentric, but fun-loving mother breezes into town, and turns everything upside down while shooting her daughter's blood pressure Sky-high, enchanting her grandsons, and confusing her son-in-law as to why his wife seems to be so stressed out.

A few days later, Claudia Joy takes Amanda to the doctor, and she confirms pregnancy she is 5 weeks pregnant. Amanda decides to hide it until she can tell Jeremy in person but they tell Michael, and they convince Macy to give her word, word. That was some of Octavia Macy bleeding through who rarely gave her word because she never went back on it. They didn't even tell the Sherwood's.

Roxy's Mother in the meantime is trying to plan her birthday party and is further disrupting her life. The Birthday party actually goes go off without a hitch and the tribe attends. A few days afterward, Macy has a dream. She was in old fashioned 50s, diner. She was wearing a little Pink and red dress, with red hair ribbons and red Mary Jane's. She was sitting across from the Adult Octavia Joy Macy, who was wearing a Blue Polka and white Polka dot dress with a red belt, red high heel shoes, red button earrings and red pearls, red lipstick, her brunette hair done up in curls, and she's wearing a snood. They each have an old fashioned Root Beer float in front of them. Which they begin eating.

"What did you want to ask me?" Joy asked.

"Why bother I know you're not real. You're me."

"Been eavesdropping, on the grownups huh?"

"Well, no one will tell me anything."

"Well, you're partially correct. You're in the deaged body of Octavia Joy Macy, You have her skills and Knowledge, but not her memories those belong to me. There was nothing they did to me, to take those away, the other deaged subjects, kept their memories, you lost them because I died and ascended and you were meant to keep my skills and Knowledge, you'll also have the skills and knowledge but not the memories of the person who's soul was reborn into your body, when I ascended into the Higher plane of existence."

"You're an ascended, then why are you here? Won't you get in trouble?"

"No, I'm a Fate it's our job to interfere with people's lives, at least at my level, some Fates' job is to interfere with human events, history, geological events, epic battles, it depends in what department you're with."

"Oh."

"The Soul you were reborn with is Major Janet Frasier, US Air Force medical Corps. You won't have her memories, but you'll have her training and skills, even the more obscure skills and knowledge she acquired from her last posting, and some of her personality traits as you have kept some of mine, while becoming your own person. This was done so you could be a catalyst."

"So I could speed up rate of chemical reactions."

"In a way, only you'll be speeding of human events, human emotions, event chains….they're all tied together, you'll also be setting off these things that wouldn't happen without you, like the first domino to fall….."

"Why?"

"Catalysts have always existed. What do think convincing Abraham Lincoln to run for President was, someone like yourself setting off a chain of events, Pearl Harbor, the start of World War I, 9/11"

"So a Catalyst can be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well, bad things come from war, but good things too, and 9/11 was a bad thing, a lot of good people lost their lives, but terrorists were out there, they were always out there, and they already hated us, and wanted to kill us we just didn't accept it, it wasn't a question of if they were going to strike but when. But a lot of good people became heroes that day, the passengers fought back, people were able to get out of the second tower and to safety helping coworkers along the way, people were able to get out of the pentagon, again helping their coworkers, Firefighters and police from anywhere near each disaster sight flocked to help, and the country came together we showed we could be strong, unite, stand together against hatred and adversity."

"Oh."

"I'll visit again soon, and I'll have a task for you to do."

"Okay."

Macy woke up, in the middle of the night, now she wanted Ice Cream float. They had root Beer, even if it was that healthy stuff that Emmalin drank, and Vanilla Ice Cream, and Whipped Cream. She went downstairs and found big glass, and made a root beer float, and got a straw. Her Mommy came downstairs and saw everything out.

"Hey, why aren't you in bed?"

"I woke up."

"Did you have a bad dream?" she felt her forehead. "Do you not feel well?"

"I feel fine, and It wasn't bad just weird."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I was in a 1950s café, with Mama, and after we say hello, I tell her she's me, and she says she's not me, that yes I have her memories and skills, but I have a new soul, a Major Janet Frasier, USAF Medical corps, who died a few years back and I'd get her skills and knowledge but not her memories, even her skills and knowledge from her last posting it was weird, she said I was a catalyst and explained she'd been elevated to the highest level of former human higher beings, Fates whose job it to direct the events of human lives and human history, and she might have assignments for me."

"I see….." She shared the conversation with Michael. Who looked into Major Janet Frasier, USAF? General O'Neill called him, He told him the reason. General O'Neill who outranked him by a wide margin said he was placing a Unit of 12 'specially' trained Air Force Security Forces, the Air Force version of Military Police, led by Captain Jackson Agent Macy's former partner, a Master Sergeant to be General Holden's assistant who was like a real life Radar O'Reilly but for the modern age, and two doctors a Trauma Surgeon and former Assistant CMO of SGC, named Major Brightman, and a Psych Intern named Captain Cassandra Frasier, USAF. They would all be living in the houses surrounding the Holden's, to be able to protect them better. And Macy would have a body guard at all times, and Dr. Frasier would be her new therapist, and Dr. Brightman her Personal Physician.

"Is that necessary? Is she in that much danger?" Michael asked.

"At the SGC, we learned to be paranoid because there's always someone, or something waiting to strike at you, and not only was Joy an Ally and considered something akin to a distant cousin, but Janet was the Mother hen of our little family, she literally saved the life of every single person on our based at least half a dozen times, maybe more, she raised Cassandra Frasier and gave her a chance at the kind of life she never would have had otherwise, she protected her and loved her with the fierceness the girl so desperately needed the same fierceness she used when treating her patients, we won't turn our backs on her now that she is in need of protection, George Hammond is our former CO, and the Air Force Chief of Staff, his Orders and the orders, of the Secretary of the Air Force, Thomas McKinnon, and secretary of Defense, Miles Hutchinson."

"We appreciate the help, and while I'm not sure its necessary orders are orders. What can you tell me about Janet?"

"She was petite, 5'3 but she had all command presence of a 3 star general, she was tireless in fighting for her patients nothing she wouldn't do for them. She died saving one patient in the field, because she wouldn't stop working on him despite the odds, and she saved his life, he got to see his little girl born and grow up, and have a son because she refused to give up, when the whack job that killed her daughter's entire village refused to help undo whatever she did to her daughter, She help a gun on the nutcase, against her CO's orders until she helped her kid, McKinnon was her maiden name her father is Thomas Arthur McKinnon, Secretary of the Air Force, she has two younger brothers, and a younger sister, all in the Air Force. Although she was the only one with their mother's petite size. Janet could save your life, and threaten you into compliance, all the while being compassionate and brilliant. She could figure any medical problem in just the nick of time. And she always had a sympathetic ear, or if someone needed it, the foot to give them a swift kick in the rear." Captain Jackson said.

"Sounds like she was very special." Michael said. Knowing Claudia Joy had that kind of passion and would absolutely threaten and if need be kill anyone who hurt he children. She was also good at being a compassionate ear, or giving someone a good kick in the rear, she wasn't quite as good as kicking as her new friend PFC LeBlanc's wife however. "And a lot like my wife, the Agents that brought her to me, told me that Claudia Joy was a lot like Joyce Macy, is that true."

"Her real personality, the one her family and friends saw, and the perfect household bit was a caricature of her real persona, but behind the mask she was very similar, graceful, Strong, Protective, unfailingly kind, caring, loyal, maternal, passionate, compassionate, organized to a fault, an amazing tactician, beautiful inside and out, and the fierceness protector of life and liberty anyone could have asked for." Jackson said.

"All will be revealed on Friday, remember we're inviting your family only…."

Meanwhile across the Country, at the Carter-O'Neill Townhouse in Georgetown which could be afforded because of all Sam's patents. They were sitting in their shared office, the lab was in the basement. Their 3 year old fraternal twins, Moira and Cullum, were rescued from a planet threatened by the Ori, when they were 6 months old were napping. A Planet that was ruled by the very Minor Goa'uld system lord Epona The Celtic Goddess of Horses and riding before her defeat many years ago, and then the defeats of several other system lords who took over the planet.

"How good is your intelligence?" Carter asked.

"Top rate, we know everything. The Army Wives have a bond as tight as we did at the SGC, so do the Major Sherwood, Lt. Colonel Burton, and General Holden, but we still think its best we only tell the Holden's for now. While tell them the spy stuff is no longer classified, but everything having to do with the Stargate still is."

"Are you inviting Janet's family?"

"No, I'm keeping them out of this but her father knows." She nodded He had become Secretary of the Air Force not long after her death, when the old one had severe stroke that impeded his ability to serve his post, he was now recovering in his home town in Rapid City, Iowa. Thomas McKinnon knew knew about the Stargate, Joy's deaging and who was in Joy's Body. "Hammond is helping him through it, he's a good chief of staff, and so are the other secretaries…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I don't own any of this. I own Macy, and the Plots, and dialogue. If I owned these shows. They all would have ended differently or maybe not I can never decide whether I'm a Sam/Jack or a Sam/Janet. But Daniel Clearly belongs with Vala.**

The Sunday before the Big Dinner was when Macy's strange behavior started. They needed to get up for church. Everyone was getting ready for church, Claudia Joy was already ready, in a such a delicate light pink dress that matched her lipstick and heals. Macy was sitting on her floor building a large castle out of Legos in her Sunflower Pajamas. Claudia Joy came in.

"Macy you need to get washed and dressed come on."

"I'm playing." She said.

"Macy Joy, you need to get ready for church come on…up now…" Claudia Joy said firmly.

"But I want to play…" She whined. Then she remembered what Michael had told her about Janet's rank. She thought she'd try something.

"Major, get up and get ready for church now." Imitating Dozens of Commanding Officer Voices she's heard.

"Yes, Ma'am." Macy jumped to stand to attention. Claudia Joy thought it was weird but it worked. She guided Macy into the bathroom and helped her wash up, Macy had a tendency to make too many puddles when she did it herself, or use too much tooth paste, and then try to clean it up herself which they didn't have time for. Then Claudia Joy brought her to her attic bedroom.

"Alright, Yellow, Light Blue, or Violet?" Claudia Joy always gave her three choices and none were pink. The girl couldn't stand the color. Violet or red were acceptable. But not pink.

"Hmm, None of them….." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Macy Joy we need you to get dressed now and these are your choices which one of them do you want to wear."

"Light Blue." She finally said.

"Good girl, do you need help getting dressed?"

"Mommy, I'm not a baby."

"I know." She smiled. She left and when she came back seven minutes later. Macy was in the light blue sun dress with the tiny purple flowers, her white bobby sox, and light blue low top converse were on her feet, unties, her hair was down, she was packing her a multi-colored cross-body purse Amanda had bought her. it was hand-made she had gotten it in Charlestown, and hand the hand painted Birthday Party Scene from the book not any TV or Movie, and the Phrase 'I can't go back to yesterday I was a different person then- Lewis Carroll-Alice in Wonderland, Painted on it. Amanda said she founded it, but Amanda actually had it hand-made for her sister, She had to special order it from her High School Suite-mate's Godmother who had a shop in Charleston, it came on Friday. Macy was unbelievably excited. It was roomier but lighter than her other cross-body purse and could be turned into a back-pack instead of just coming with a backpack, and it had lots of pockets. It was perfect and went with any outfit. The quote from Lewis Carroll also seemed appropriate.

Claudia Joy Smiled, and tied her shoes she knew how but sometimes her fine motor control was a problem.

'Will you do my hair Mommy?" She asked.

"What do we say?"

"Please?"

"Yes, get your comb, spray bottle, and hair ribbons." She goes drags one of her little chairs so her mom could sit on the bed and she could sit underneath her.

"Can I have twin French braids please?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Claudia Joy quickly combs through her hair, and sprays it, separates it, and braids it, in twin French braids. They have Breakfast. Macy refuses to eat and is being cranky until Claudia Joy uses the Major trick and she eats but pouts and eats slowly. Michael and Claudia Joy wonder what's going on their youngest has never acted like this but they've only known her a short time, technically she has a whole person Octavia and Janet combined and in a four year old contained had only existed a short time. They got in their SUV, Which had a Booster seat in the middle, for Macy to sit in, and her sisters sat on either side.

"I don't want to sit in the middle." She said whining.

"Macy, we don't have time for this, you are sitting in the middle." Michael used his commanding officer voice.

"Yes, Sir." She and he lifted her up, and put her in her booster seat. Church went by normally. Macy was brought to the Nursery, where she played with Finn, and was watched by some of the older children, and she colored a picture for her mommy and her daddy, and one for her sisters. She had such a good time, her cranky mood was gone. When they got home. Claudia Joy and Michael decided to make some chicken Kabobs on the grill, and a nice summer fruit salad, for lunch. Macy insisted on making pictures for her parents, and Amanda was busy writing Jeremy. Soon it would be time to visit him, and tell him everything. She despite what she told her parents told Jeremy everything, and they had a plan. They were going to get married, he was going to go through OCS, and she was going to go through college. it was only A few more weeks before She could visit him at basic, and they would get married. The day went by quickly, and Monday dawned. Amanda was taking summer classes at the University of Southern Carolina, it was Macy's idea, or possibly Amanda's idea it was hard to be sure.

Monday dawned, and Macy was up earlier than usual. She did Yoga with Claudia Joy which she did adeptly for a toddler, her form was perfect but she did very well. Breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, wheat toast, and fruit salad, Amanda had classes to get to, her parents had bought her a car to help her get around since she graduated. It was a used 2005 Black Jeep Grand Cherokee. It was under Amanda's name. Amanda was grateful. First thing's first. Macy had to take a test to see if she could get into Stargazer Academy, the more progressive gifted school, in Charlestown they also didn't use Corporal Punishment, didn't have a uniform although they did have a dress code, had very healthy and delicious lunch program, and they had equally established arts and sciences then just sciences like Fordham. They also taught Latin. She took the test. They said they'd get back to them.

. After that they went to meet Captain Frasier. They went to her officer, because she was under the psych department she got he own officer, most interns didn't, of course she shared with two other interns, but still it must have been nice. They knocked on her door. A 22 year old girl in an Air Force B Class uniform, answered.

"Hello, you must be Captain Frasier." Claudia Joy, "I'm Claudia Joy Holden." They shook hands.

"Please come in….You can call me Doctor Frasier, or Cassie if you're more comfortable, I know I'm a Captain in the Air force, but I'm a doctor first. My Mother was the same way, No one on the base called her Captain or then Major, they called her Dr. Frasier, or Janet, well Uncle Jack, General O'Neill called her the wielder of the Penlight of Doom, Napoleonic power monger, and things like that, but he had a lot of respect for her… She led the way into her office which was inviting to patients and families a like. "Can I get you anything we have a fridge for water, and juice boxes."

"No thank you, Macy?"

"I'll have a water, please." Cassie handed her a water. "Thank you."

"Do you want to hear a little bit about me or do you want to get started?"

"No, I remember a lot about you, I'm not sure why."

"I'm sure you do. Macy, do you want your Mommy to stay or go." Cassie said getting down to her level.

"Stay."

"Okay, now why don't you come over to this table and we draw and talk about your family." She led her over to a small kids table, and had out the crayons paper. Macy being Macy knew what they were for.

"Okay. What do you want to draw first?"

She drew a picture of Michel in his ACUs. "This is Daddy, He's a General, he runs fort Marshall." Then she drew a picture of Claudia Joy. "This is Mommy, she runs a fort Marshall too, a lot of Army wives go to her for advice, and she is very important." She drew a picture of Amanda and Emmalin together. "This is 'Manda and Emmalin, they're my sisters. They're 17, and 15….."

She drew another picture. "This is Major Frank Sherwood, and Denise Sherwood they're my godparents…" and another picture. 'This is Jeremy Sherwood, he's Amanda's Boy toy…..

"Macy Joy Holden!" Claudia Joy scolded.

"They're getting married…"

She then preceded to draw accurate illustrations of each of the tribe members and their families, and Captain Jackson. And Cassie. And Edie and Joe. Who she called Gamma and Pappy. Cassie copied all the drawings for her files, and let Claudia Joy take the originals. They looked like cartoons of the original people, not like police sketch drawings. But for a four year old they were very good, and they were certainly accurate enough to tell who was who. After her therapy session. The week went by quickly, including Thursday when she had a checkup with Dr. Brightman with Denise as her Nurse.

Friday Night had come, they went next door, and a thin, grey haired man, in a Chicago Cubs T-Shirt and Jeans was at the grill drinking a beer, a beautiful blonde with shoulder length hair, was standing next to him.

"I'm General Jack O'Neill, we're just cooking out here, but we'll be eating inside, nothing like a Barbeque….

Michael got in attention. And saluted O'Neill. Jack returned the salute. "None of that for the rest of the evening, we're civilians tonight."

"I'm Brigadier General Samantha Carter, I'm Jack's wife, and head of the SDC, Scientific Defense council, don't blame me for the name we inherited it, it was created during world war I, and has been always around it has been put next to Homeworld security on the organizational chart." After dinner was ready they brought everything into the house and set up dinner, Cassie, and Captain Jackson were there. They had a pleasant dinner, and then around 6, because dinner was set at 5, they began to talk they told the story of the Stargate, Starting in 1928, and ending with the destruction of the Ori, and the replicators, and Wrath. The loss of the Asgard.

"Do we still have enemies?" Michael asked.

"We do, we also have a lot of allies, and we trade with a lot of planets, we're getting ready to release a lot of what we've created or discovered through these alliances, We still have enemies, quite a few actually, they're just not the kind of enemies that could destroy this planet and everyone on it….which in the past was an actual concern."

"I see." Michael had no idea what to say to that. Then she got to Macy's interaction with them. Joy Macy being an Ally who had been a friend and compatriot of Mini-Jack. And how she wouldn't let them be strangers and insisted she and General Jack reconcile. How that got them all mixed up on a few missions, then she spoke about Joyce North, and Jean-Jacques "Jack" Macy how they were both children of American O.S.S Officers, Boston born Liam North, and Oliver Macy, and allied resistance fighters, Joyce mother was a British born spy of Irish descent named Diana O'Malley, and Jack Macy's Mother was a French resistance fighter named Jeanne Darrieux. All four later became CIA agents, and Bobby Holden had been recruited to his final unit, by CIA Agent Joyce North codename Artemis, and Marine Intelligence/CIA Agent Jack Macy Codename Orion, he knew both of them, they were partners but not lovers, and he served with both of them. He knew that she was pregnant when he gave his life, he was choosing to give up his life for his child. After the war, Joyce and Jack sought comfort in one another, and became lovers and friends, and raised Joy together but were never a traditional husband and wife, they also retired from the CIA. As far as they knew Joyce North and Jack Macy had officially retired from the spy business by the time, Joy was this age the first time.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Will any of these enemies come for Macy?" Michael asked.

"They might, which is why you and your family get protection. All of these SFs, are trained through the Stargate program they can handle anything."

The next night, Macy gets a message from one of her halves and is told to plan and execute a pretend wedding. And have her mother help, and invite the tribe. She does, and she marries Finn. The tribe thinks it's very cute. But Roland is thoughtful. He keeps rolling his wedding band around the palm of his hand. A few days later, when he's propositioned by the reporter, he doesn't give in to temptation. But when Joan comes home, he still feels guilty.

"Joan I was tempted, I mean there was a reporter, and she was saying all the right things, and I wanted to, but I couldn't I love you so much, and I couldn't even…"

Joan sighs. "Roland, everyone is tempted, you have nothing to feel guilty for I was gone a long time, and then I had to leave again. It's Okay you didn't do anything wrong, you're not made of stone…..so you had thoughts about a pretty woman, Roland…I'm not naive, I'm sure you fantasize all the time."

"This was different Joan, I was going to say yes, but I just couldn't bring myself to say the words, because I just couldn't betray you. This is a serious problem. How can you even look at me right now, Joan? I'm a disgrace."

Hey….." Joan wrapped her arms around him. "You're not a disgrace. You didn't cheat, you thought about cheating which is a problem we will work on. But it doesn't mean our marriage is broken, it means we have some problems, it also means that you're an even better man that most, because even though you didn't realize there was a problem you didn't succumb to the same trap so many husbands do. We'll get through this Roland, we will."

"Marriage counselling."

"Yes, Marriage Counselling." They snuggled into each other's arms of course. "Wait is that why the reporter trashed you, in the article because you wouldn't sleep with her?"

"I suppose so." He said.

"That Bitch. I'll kill her."

"Joan."

"We should sue."

"Joan."

"You're a married man, married to a Solider who is doing her duty protecting her spiteful ass and she hits on you, and when you decline she makes you look like a fool. I will not let this stand. We're getting a lawyer."

"I was flirting with her."

"So, what. Some people flirt with everyone how did she know you weren't one of those people."

The next day, Joan went to Michael with her and Roland's PR problem. They found a lawyer R.J. Chandler. He didn't usually take cases for the army but this was intrigued him.

"SO she interviewed you, she was nice, bubbly, you flirted she flirted, when she propositioned you, you said no, and then the interview made you look….."

Here's the article." Joan said.

"Well, it makes you look like well, a battered wife, for lack of a better term, and a doctor who rubber stamps healthy on patients so they can go back to combat whether they're healthy or not. If you read between the lines." Chandler said.

"Which I never said anything of the sort." He said.

"I know it's in everything else she wrote. You definitely have a case. I'll take it." They sued the magazine. The stipulation was that someone not the same report would right a better article, and interview him and his wife. And it would get a prime spot in the magazine, not somewhere no one would see it, and they sued the reporter for slander and won. The night of the case they had mad passionate sex.

While this was all happening, the Holden's had a visitor, in the form of Hannah White, who was trying to find out what happened to her husband, and was suing the army, Claudia Joy and Michael asked her to leave. Macy didn't understand.

"That was wrong."

"What was sweetheart?" Claudia Joy asked.

"Asking Mrs. White to leave. You have your friends back whether you agree with them or not, and the army is lying to her, you could have helped her, you could have called General Jack and asked him to look into it, and told her quietly, making the whole thing go away. But one thing I know you stick by your friends." She walked out of the room.

Michael thought about what she said. He went to Captain Jackson next door. "Can you find out what happened to Major White and his men?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem." Jackson said. SGC had after-all the highest clearance. "I'll make a few calls.

In the end there was no suing of the army. But Hannah White never visited again. It was an Air Force Colonel Paul Davis who brought her the news, which surprised and confused her, but at least she got the information she wanted. She and the Holden's relationship was irreparably damaged.

The Next week, Pamela becomes a Talk show host, and Amanda, the Sherwood's visit Jeremy for the day.

"How are you doing son?" Frank asked, when the girls go to the bathroom.

"I'm doing well, Sir. My 14 weeks are almost over, Then Amanda and I can get married."

"That's My Boy, have you picked a specialty."

"Yes, Sir, Infantry."

"You're doing me proud son, you're carrying on the Sherwood Legacy, You'll be a fine solider."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I brought you something Son." He hands him a small velvet box. "It was my grandmother's, she left it to you when she died, I've been saving it for you, I thought you could use it."

"Thank you, Sir. What you think means so much to me sir, the fact that you're proud of me and you give me your blessing….."

"Amanda didn't tell us but your mother figured it out, how far along is she, Son."

"8 weeks, If it's a boy we're naming it Michael Francis, and if it's a girl well we keep fighting over girls name I'm kind of hoping it's not a girl."

Frank laughs, he puts his hand on her son's shoulder. "Welcome to fatherhood son."

"Thanks, Sir."

Denise and Amanda come back. Both men's faces light up, and Jeremy thinks this is the perfect time to propose. He gets down on one knee. And holds the ring out. "Amanda I have love you since I was seven years old, you've been a constant in my life since then, of course it's changed over the years, from friendship, to romantic, to the true deep abiding love, that our parents Denise and Frank, Claudia Joy and Michael Have, I so want that with you, to serve my country with you at my side, will you be my wife, Amanda Joy Holden….." He opens up to Box, to show a Silver Ring, with a Diamond, and Emerald ring sitting there.

"Yes, Jeremy I will." He slides the ring on and they kiss.

They have lunch. "Oh, Jeremy Macy drew you some pictures." Amanda said. She went into her purse and handed him a tiny stack of folded pictures. They're all cartoons of him, and his family, him and Amanda.

"They're great, thank her for me.

The Grayson's are here, and everyone is being beyond paranoid as to why. The reception goes fine, and everything is well. Because Amanda is an adult now, and engaged to a Solider she is forced to attend. Emmalin is attending as well, and so is Macy and she is on her best behavior. In the end the Grayson's leave and no one is sure just why they are here, or what they accomplished why they were here, but whatever the reason, it was mind-numbingly boring. To dress up and talk to people and pretend to like them Macy decided.

Roland and Joan's marriage counseling is going well. A Fight breaks out in the Hump Bar, and Trevor wants her to quit her job, Macy calls General Jack.

"General Jack, It's Macy."

"HI, Macy, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could recruit Jeremy Sherwood into SGC."

"Why?"

"He's marrying my sister and they're having a baby, if he goes through the Stargate he'll be gone less, two or three days in a week instead of months or a year at a time, the danger is actually less than Afghanistan of getting dead or disabled, while the minor injury rate is higher." She said in an obvious tone.

"I forgot you have the doc in your head, yeah sure, I can do that. SGC takes from every branch but Coast Guard."

"Thanks General Jack."

A Calm settled over the base. As Trevor and his family left for Macon to visit and meet his folks, Amanda got ready for her University of South Carolina because she would go there and live at home for now. Everything was settled. Macy had even convinced Claudia Joy to enroll in their Law School and finish her credits. How no one was exactly sure, but her Profiling skills were definitely used. Stargazer school told her she was in. She got the handbook in the mail. She looked at the dress code. Unless she had a medical reason to wear pants which Macy couldn't figure out what that would be, She had to wear dresses or skirts to school except for when the temperate dipped below 45 degrees Fahrenheit, or there was excessive rain, wind, snow. She also couldn't wear anything sleeveless, Boys shirts had to be collared. Macy was in her mind used to uniforms to a dress code didn't matter much though she wished it was pants, dresses were such a pain in the butt.

Amanda and Jeremy started planning their wedding with help from Claudia Joy. Amanda went for her 12 week sonogram, Both Denise, and Claudia Joy was there, so was Macy because well where else was she going to go.

"Too Strong Heart beats."

"Two….." Amanda Yelped.

"You have Two Little girls." Dr. Lane said. She printed out the eight copies she asked for. One for Michael, one for Claudia Joy one for Frank, One for Denise, One for Mommy, one for Daddy, and one for each Aunt.

Jeremy was beyond Happy two little girls. He was going to be a better dad then his dad was. Betty was sick, and she needed an Operation, Claudia Joy gave her the Money and Betty decided why not. Claudia Joy left, Betty would check into the hospital as soon as Roxy got back from Macon.

Meanwhile Joan and Roland Burton are huddled together waiting for the results of a Home pregnancy test. The LeBlanc's are driving back from Macon.


	6. Chapter 6

"

 **Chapter 6**

 **I don't own Stargate, Army Wives, or West Wing, or any other TV, Movie, Book, Company or I make reference to. It would certainly be nice, but I don't. Macy Holden/Joy Macy is mine. As are Joyce North Jack Macy and a few OCs, Everyone else is belongs to their creators. I also own the Plot, only I could come up with something that nuts I mean creative of course. Also because in Real Life, a Garrison Commander is a Colonel I made Joan Garrison Commander, the Chief of staff is usually a Major so I made up Major Walter Joseph "Wally" Fitzwallace, who is played by Todd Williams, and is the Son of Admiral Percy Fitzwallace and rebelled against his father by joining the Army instead of the Navy.**

Trevor, Frank, and many others were deployed. School was starting in about a week or so. Amanda was starting to show. But since she wore the ring, less people made a big deal about it. Only the most conservative cared. Roxy is helping Betty get through her surgery at Charleston Memorial. Betty asked to see an Estate Lawyer and do her will. Thanks to a comment Macy made, a comment she made only because of something Joy said to her in a dream. Betty's lawyer was a nice woman named Jane Morgan, from Morgan & Morgan who were the civilian Estate lawyers who work with the army a lot of the time, and who Claudia Joy recommended. She made the will Iron tight.

Meanwhile, Joan was pregnant. "Are you going to keep it?" Roland asked.

"You're asking me?" Joan asked. As they sat on their bed staring at the little screen saying Pregnant.

"General Holden is going to make you Garrison Commander…He made Fitzwallace is Chief of Staff….."

"Fitzwallace is exactly who you want as a Chief of Staff, and being Garrison Commander, is a dream job, but having your child, Roland Burton, carrying a little piece of you and me inside me and getting to know them as they grow into their own person….." She puts her hands above her womb. The handful of sessions they already had, had worked wonders, their marriage was stronger. "That's my dream now. I can be Garrison Commander and be a Mother Roland, it's not like being in Combat. I can do this…."

Roland smiled. "I can't wait Joan, you'll be an amazing mother you'll see. All the energy you put into protecting your country, will go into protecting your child. You Will be a Mama Lion."

Joan laughed. "Rawrr…." Then smirked and shot in one of the dirtiest looked she could ever hope to pull off. "You know just because we're already pregnant doesn't mean we shouldn't keep trying…"

Roland smiled. "I'll get the lights…"

The first day of School was still a week away. And Macy was very nervous. She knew what Preschool was like. She had gone undercover as a preschool teacher. It wouldn't be stimulating enough for her, she had a profiler/agent and doctor/air force officer stuck in her head that night she went to sleep. And she was wearing fifties clothes again, and Janet and Joy were in fifties dresses. They were in a diner sitting across from one another, each had a slice of pie, the adults had coffee, and she had a glass of milk.

"Welcome." Joy said. "You have concerns."

"I'll be bored at School."

"You won't be. Surely you've noticed, that your knowledge and skills recede at times."

"No."

"You're always able to call on them when you need or want them. But they're like computer files. You need to open them, if you want them the rest of the time they're closed. You're subconsciously figured out how to use them. You'll be fine at school, for the most part."

"Good."

"It is good because there are times you truly get to be 4 years old."

"That's not good 4 years are nuts."

"You'll be fine." Janet said.

"You do know you're me right."

"I know."

"No missions today?"

"No." Joy said. "Just make sure, you behave yourself." She woke up the next morning. Not remembering any of her dreams which was strange for her, but she didn't find it strange. She had woken up at 5, and got up and changed into her exercise clothes and did Yoga with her Mommy, and then took a quick bath, with no toys, while her Mommy washed her hair, and then her. Then her Mommy laid out three choices for her. She chose Blue low tops, Sparke Jeans, and Blue wavy T-shirt. Her Mom put her hair in two braids and put in Blue sparkle ribbons. And she was ready for the day. She sat at the stool coloring while her mommy made breakfast, and then they all ate breakfast together. After that though Claudia Joy, had a Million things to do, Amanda had School, and Michael had work, so Emmalin had to watch Macy. Macy spent most of the day coloring pictures which as usual were very good but not quite accurate, they looked like very good illustrations but not sketches of real people. Emmalin spent most of the day talking on the phone to her friends. At lunch time, she made her sister, Grilled Ham and Cheese and Tomato soup, and then washed her hands and face, and got her a new shirt. Then cleaned up the kitchen. She then decided it was time her sister played outside, and insisted they play basketball with Macy's little toy hoop, and some soccer with Macy's Soccer net. Then they played a game that combined catch, tag and dodgeball, then they played regular catch. And then Claudia Joy was home, and it was almost time to start dinner. Her two youngest joined her in the kitchen.

"You two look like you had fun, what you did."

"Well, she colored and I talked on the phone for most of the morning." Emmalin said. "Then I made Grilled Ham and Cheese and Tomato soup, and after everything was cleaned up. We played outside until you came home. She really tired me out….I'm pretty sure she could tired out an entire platoon of dad's soldiers."

"I'm sure she could, sweetie. Macy did you have fun."

"Yes. It was fun, Emmalin's a great babysitter but I'm still not sure why I can't be left on my own."

"Because there are times when you act as if you are only 4, it's illegal, irresponsible and dangerous, and because I said so."

The rest of the week went by quickly, and it was the first day of school Emmalin was ready and already out the door, but Claudia Joy was having difficulty getting her youngest ready. She didn't like anything in her closet. She was standing barefoot in her 'lucky' undershirt and underwear. Which were of Purple, violet, and Indigo Camo design. Amanda arrived just in time. Her first class wasn't until Noon.

"Magic is looks like your closet exploded." Amanda called Macy Magic because, she heard Amanda calling Emmalin, Alien once which was her pet name for her, not that it started out said with such affection, and demanded a nickname too. "I thought she only got three choices, like we did when we were kids."

Claudia Joy sighed. "She's woke up before me, and pulled out most of her clothes….I can't even find the outfits I laid out last night after I checked the weather."

"Mom this isn't like you. You're usually a lot stricter than this." Amanda chuckled. "I mean you and dad aren't as crazy strict as a lot of parents on base, but you'd never let us walk all over you like this."

"She's not really a child."

"But she is. She may have their skills, and knowledge, but the way she processes things, the way she behaves, and the way she handles emotions is the same as her age, 4."

"You're right, you're right. When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been this smart. I'm amazing like that."

"Of course you are honey. She said honestly. Then sighs. "Now to handle Little Miss Macy. She stands up straighter. Then firmly. "Macy Joy Holden." Macy stops where she is. "I am going to pick you out an outfit you will wear it, without complaint, in the meantime Amanda is going to take you to the bathroom to wash up, and brush your teeth….do you understand…."

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good girl." Twenty minutes later Macy Joy Holden was dressed a Denim Jumper, and a Blue and White vertical striped top, and matching Low top sneakers, and hair ribbons holding her twin French braids, she was wearing a Blue beaded bracelet and Necklace set that her Godfather brought her back from Afghanistan. Blue was Macy's favorite color, Joy's had been Red. Blue was Macy's favorite color, because Blue was Janet's favorite color, because Janet was a Loyal Air Force Officer, Born and Bred. Of Course her Grandfather was Air Corps turned Air Force, and her Great-grandfather was Secretary of defense under Harry Truman and he was the Paternal Uncle, and Godfather, of Owen Lassiter. The family had breakfast Eggs, fruit, toast, and Almond Milk, and then Claudia said goodbye to Amanda and drove, Macy to school. They arrived at Stargazer School in just fifteen minutes, it was a Preschool-12 progressive private school for the gifted, Run by a Branch of the Hayes family. The Same Hayes family as the current South Carolina Governor Henry Hayes Jr, the late one term president Henry Hayes Sr., and White House Council, Ainsley Hayes. The Hayes though republicans and for traditional values in many ways were also progressives and marched with Civil rights activists, and Stargazer wasn't segregated and also took scholarship students as early as the 30s, so their make-up was 15% black, during the 30s, 40s, 50s, 60s, by the 1970s it was 40% black a percentage it's held steady since then. When they entered the school they were greeted by the sign in secretary, Mrs. Ada Walsh, a cheerful 70 year old African American Alumna who had been an assistant in Washington for Henry Hayes Sr.

"Welcome to Stargazer Academy…..

"I'm Macy Holden…..Mrs.…."

"Ada Walsh."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Walsh.

"What class are you heading too?" Mrs. Walsh said."

""Miss Brenda and Miss Jenna's Preschool class. "Claudia Joy Supplied.

She smiled warmly. "The Delphinus Class."

"Delphinus?" Claudia Joy asked.

"Each elementary School class and Middle School and High School Homeroom is named after a Constellation or Star. Delphinus is located right hear on the first floor, on the last door to the left of West Wing." Stargazer School. Was a four story building that looked like a T.? They found the classroom and were greeted by Miss Jenna, a Half black half Asian woman about 27, and Miss Brenda, a woman who bore an amazing resemblance to Lauren Graham. Macy loved the Gilmores she's not allowed to stay up to watch it, but Claudia Joy has the DVDs of the first and second season and she records the episodes for her. The DVR was definitely a good idea.

"Hello, I'm Miss Jenna." The first woman said and this is my friend Miss Brenda. Now who do we have here?"

"I'm Macy Holden, this is My Mommy, Claudia Joy Holden." She extends her hand. Surprised Miss Brenda took it.

"I'm Brenda Sawyer…" She shook her hand. Then Jenna took it.

"Jenna Jackson."

"Miss Jackson, Miss Sawyer, it's very nice to meet you."

"Please call us, Miss Brenda and Miss Jenna it's what the class will call us."

"Yes, Ma'am." She said.

"Why doesn't your Mama help you find your cubby?" Miss Brenda said.

"Come on sweetie…." Claudia Joy said. She went over to the cubbies and found her name. All the children in this class could read and write and do basic math. Claudia Joy took the bag, and opened the flap, then the zipper, she took out the large zip Wonder woman Zip bag with the Markers, Crayons, ball point pens, mechanical pencils, erasers, page mark stickers of course her Steno bad, and her sketch pad. Her Lunch which had Roast beef and Cheddar, cut up veggies and dip, and for snack time, cut of cheese cubes, dried cranberries, and cashews. She found her seat more students started arriving. 12 in all. A Blonde hair, Green-hazel eyed girl in an outfit that screamed 80s, sat next to her. Across from her, sat a Short, chubby Brunette kid with Clark Kent glasses, and next to him, A Mocha-skinned Boy with baby dreadlocks wearing Black shoes, Black Jeans and a plain Black T-shirt.

"I'm Macy….." I said. "We should get to know each other"

"I'm Kaylie." The Girl said.

"I'm Billy." The Boy with the Clark Kent glasses said.

"I'm Donovan." The Boy in black said.

"I live at Fort Marshall, With My Mommy and daddy and my two big sisters Amanda and Emmalin, My daddy is the Post Commander, and my mommy helps runs things to with the FRG, and a lot of parties and functions and other many important things…..but they all always have time for me."

Kaylie went next. "I live with My Grandma and Grandpa, they own a toy store I get lots of toys."

Billy went next. "I live my daddy, He's big tall, and strong, and we do lots of cool things together, he takes care of me." None of this tell me anything Macy thought.

Donovan went next. "I live with My Mom, She's really good with computers. My Dad Lives in Washington, DC He's an FBI Agent."

"Cool." The other three said. Before they could keep going Brenda and Jenna stood at the blackboard and started the class. They introduced themselves, and started the class off with Good Morning to you, with Brenda playing the guitar, and Jenna singing, they sung it through four times until everyone learned it. Then they learned the Star Spangled banner, and learned the Pledge of Allegiance. Then they had 10 spelling they had to learn by Friday. Cat, Dog, Fish, Tree, Lake, Sky, Sun, Blue, Day, Night. They each wrote down their spelling words, then they did some math, then it was time for lunch. After lunch. They read a story, and then it was nap time. After nap time all 12 of the students went to the bathroom. Then they got to play outside, then they had their Spanish Lesson, tomorrow would be French. Like with the spelling words they were simple words they were learning. Soon it was time to go home, and Claudia Joy picked Macy up. Macy talked about her new friends as best she could. About her teachers. She talked about Kaylie having a dog, and about wanting a dog, or a cat. Claudia smiled. She remembered the cat the girls had when they were little Coco, and thought about getting a dog, for Macy. She was definitely a dog person. After the duo got home, at around 2:20, Emmalin would not be home yet, and neither would Amanda. Michael wouldn't be home for hours. They had chicken, carrots, and mashed potatoes with gravy for dinner. And Macy told everyone all about her day, so did Emmalin who was thrilled they were starting a girl's ice hockey team at her school. Amanda was mostly over the morning sickness, and was glad to have her appetite back, she was digging into her dinner with a kind of viciousness. After dinner, Macy sang the new songs she learned in class, and then Macy had her bath, and was put her pajamas. And she read until lights out.

During her dream she met with Joy again this time on the playground, in their 50s clothes.

"the longer you're in this body, the more natural it will be." Joy said.

"What does that mean?"

"The more energy you will have, the more running around will sound like a good idea, the more innocent and childlike you will become."

"But the knowledge and skills….."

"You will always have them, they will just be in the back of your mind until you need them but other times they will recede and allow you to be a child, to fully enjoy this second chance, and whether you are using your skills and knowledge or not, your body is 4 years old and there are limitations to having a 4 year old body no matter how much adult knowledge or how many skills you have." Macy knew about that her childlike penmanship, her lack of fine motor control and muscle strength, her tiny bladder, her unending energy supply at least until around 8:15 at night then she gets very sleepy, and she never manages to stay up past 8:45. They talked some more, and Macy woke up, in the middle of the night, wet. She wet the bed, She burst into tears. And before she knew it, because Claudia Joy had set up a baby monitor in her room. Claudia Joy was in her room.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I wet the bed…."

"Oh, Honey it's going to be okay….." She nodded. "We need to get you in the tub and the your PJs and the blankets and sheets in the washing Machine."

"Mom….." Amanda said.

"It's okay Amanda….Macy just had a little accident."

She nodded. "I'll get everything in the wash so you can get in the tub….." Luckily General Golden Bear had fallen to the floor, and wasn't wet. After the bath. Her Mommy put her in her favorite Wonder Woman Pajamas. She loved the Comic Books, something she got from Joy, not that she knew that. She watched Legion of Superheroes on Saturday Morning, and many other shows. But Wonder Woman was her favorite. Joy had loved all comics, and so did her mother, she inherited quite the collection from Joyce North. It was worth a fortune. It was in the storage locker next to her car. She insisted on sleeping with Claudia Joy, after she got into her Wonder Woman pajamas. She grabbed General Golden Bear, and her Mommy carried her into her and Daddy's room, and she quickly fell asleep.

Michael woke up five minutes earlier then his alarm, with a tiny foot in his side, his youngest was in their bed, and she was wearing different pajamas then she was last night, that either meant she got sick, or she had an accident. She felt her forehead. No fever, which meant she had an accident. She woke up.

"Daddy….I wet the bed last night….." She said sadly, her expression was completely Woebegone

"It's okay, Champ…." He rubbed her back. "Accidents happen, the important thing is that you got cleaned up and got a good night's sleep."

"Daddy….."

"Yeah, Kiddo."

"Joy said that I'm going to be doing more 4 year old stuff….."

"Good, I don't like you having the burden of being an adult so much." He said with a smile. Soon everyone was up, washed and dressed and ready for the day. Breakfast was served. And everyone was out the door. On their way to work, for school, for their responsibilities, the second day of preschool went by quicker than the first, and she became really good friends with Kaylie, she easier picked up counting in French as if she already knew it, and she learned the songs easily, nap time went by quickly, and snack time, at during art she drew a copy of Van Gogh's Starry Night. The teacher hung it up, saying it was very good. At recess, she played Hopscotch with Kaylie and a few other girls. At lunch she ate her sandwich and her carrot sticks. They went over their spelling words, and the states and state capitols, and then it was time to go home. It wasn't her Mommy who came to pick her up today. It was Amanda.

"Hey Magic, Mom had something to do for the FRG, so I'm the one picking you up. Come on We'll stop for Ice Cream on the way back….."

"Cookies and Cream?" She asked. That was her favorite.

"Sure, Kid." They went and got A Chocolate Mint chocolate Chip in a Cone, and a Cookies and Cream in a child's cup for Macy, and they sat and ate it. Then they went home, and Amanda took the lunch bag and took charge of it. Macy went to hang up her school bag on the hook in her bedroom where it belonged. Meanwhile, Denise was talking to a patient about who she was before she got married, a patient who had lost his legs by an IED, and when he left for another hospital, he left her, his bike. The next week she started riding it. Joy through Macy, did some work. Macy had a dream from Joy so, in an affected, half asleep state, she as Joy sent out e-mails.

 **Dear Denise, this is joy Macy writing to you, while your goddaughter is asleep, now it's great that you want to explore who you are, and well you should. Explore the new Denise, and explore the new Denise and Frank, But remember you are a married woman. And Fidelity is non-negotiable you love Frank. Sincerely Joy Macy.**

Denise wondered what she meant by that. So did Frank when he got his.

 **Dear Frank. This is Joy Macy writing to you. I have temporarily taken over as your goddaughter is asleep. Do not fear Denise, exploring this wild side, she is just more of the woman you married, before 18 years of being an army wife tamed her. People grow and change the important thing is that we grow and change with them. Take up the motorcycle yourself. Be romantic, show her you still are the same impulsive romantic solider you were once that you can still sweep her off her feet. But don't try to stop it. You two can have something better, strong than you had before now that you're older. Sincerely Joy Macy.**

Frank and Denise shared the E-mails with Claudia Joy and Michael, respectively. And Macy went to see Cassandra Meanwhile, Joan announced her pregnancy to Michael, who told her she needed to tell her troops. Frank contemplated Joy Macy's words. So did Denise.


End file.
